¡Juvia solo quiere su atención Gray-sama!
by Luciel-San
Summary: ¡¿Es que acaso no se le metía por la cabeza que ella sólo quería su atención! [Gruvia y un poco de NaLu]


**Disclaimer: **_Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen al Mangaka Hiro Mashima. La historia es mia._

_**Este Fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago Favorito" del Foro "El Gran Gremio De Fiore" [Personaje elegido: Juvia Loxar]**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> ¡Juvia sol<span>o quiere su atención Gray-sama!_**

—¡ARGH!

'¡_BAM_!'

Todo el gremio detuvo lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para ver de donde había venido aquel ruido. Y cuando vieron la causa, simplemente miraron a otro lugar.

Juvia Loxar había estrellado su cabeza contra la barra en un inútil intento de dejar salir su frustración. ¿De que? Nadie sabia, pero era Juvia así que seria mejor no involucrarse mucho en eso.

—Juvia-Chan—una dulce voz la llamó—¿Estas bien?

Juvia levantó la cabeza para encontrar con la mayor de los Strauss mirándola preocupadamente.

—¡Juvia está frustrada!—Gritó—¡Nada de lo que Juvia haga funciona con Gray-Sama!

Mirajane solo pudo suspirar y mirar en dirección a la pelea que ocurría no muy lejos dentro del gremio y en ella pudo ver al mago de hielo peleando contra Natsu como siempre lo hacia. Mirajane solo podía suspirar decepcionada mientras veía sufrir a la pobre chica peliazul.

—¿Y que haz hecho?

—¡De todo!—exclamó la peliazul—¡Ropas, regalos, pociones, Juvia ya no sabe que hacer!

La joven lo había intentado todo... Bueno, casi todo. Aun faltaba el plan Mirajane.

Y ella ya se había quedado haciendo nada por demasiado tiempo.

¡Y ahora era su oportunidad! ¡Haría algo sí o sí!

Juvia casi se desmaya cuando Mirajane apareció a su lado de la nada mientras la agarraba por los hombros.

—¡Yo te ayudaré Juvia!—gritó con determinación—¡Y tengo el plan perfecto!

—¡¿En serio?!—Juvia la abrazó—¡Gracias Mirajane-san!

—Pero, pensándolo bien...

—¿Uh?

—No creo que... Te guste mi idea—Mirajane lo pensó varias veces y sabia que la iba a odiar.

—¡Juvia hará lo que sea por Gray-sama!—Exclamó con determinación, y antes de que Mirajane le pudiera responder, ella continuó—¡Y Juvia no aceptará un no por respuesta!

Mirajane suspiró mientras volvía a mirar a Gray al otro lado del gremio. Juvia no se iba a rendir y ahora... No aceptaría un 'no'.

—Como digas.

* * *

><p>'¡Ding, Dong!'<p>

—¿Uh?

Lucy miró extrañada por su apartamento ¿Acaso ese era su timbre? No, no podía ser. Nadie -y digo nadie- jamás nunca tocaba el timbre ¡Ni siquiera entraban sin su permiso! Pero entonces lo escuchó otra vez y no le quedó de otra que ir a abrir la puerta.

—Rival de Amor.

—Bueno, esto es algo nuevo—dijo la rubia con sarcasmo apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. Nadie mas ni nadie menos que Juvia Loxar se encontraba frente a ella. Con esto la iba a chantajear de por vida.

O eso pensó hasta que se puso a llorar dramáticamente mientras la abrazaba y restregaba su cara contra su pecho.

—¡¿Ju-Juvia?!—Lucy trato de quitársela pero la estaban agarrando demasiado fuerte—¡¿Estas bien?!

—¡Juvia necesita la ayuda de su rival de amor!—lloriqueó—¡Juvia necesita conquistar a Gray-sama!

—Calma Juvia, calma—De alguna manera, Lucy pudo entrar a Juvia adentro de la casa, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia el suelo.—¡Cálmate Juvia! ¡Ahora explícame!

—¡Juvia necesita impresionar a Gray-sama!—comenzó a explicar—¡Y Mira-San dijo que Juvia necesitaba la ayuda de su rival de amor! Y que si no ayudas a Juvia—su tono se volvió oscuro—Juvia puede eliminarte.—pero entonces volvió a llorar—¡Lucy es la última opción de Juvia!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lucy. Sería mejor aclarar las cosas primero ¿No?

—Primero que nada Juvia, ¡No soy tu rival de amor!—gritó—¡No me gusta Gray en lo absoluto!—de verdad que estaba cansada de todo esto—Ademas, por si no te haz dado cuenta, tengo un enorme 'problema' que no me deja ni salir sola a la calle ni estar sola en mi habitación sin que-

—¡Lushyyyyyyy!—Lucy se golpeó a si misma en la cara mientras Natsu entraba por la ventana como un animal. Juvia solo podía sorprenderse ante eso.—¡Ya llegué! ¿Que vamos a hacer? ¡¿Por qué no vamos al gremio?! ¡Seria una buena idea! ¡Ademas-

—¡Lucy kick!—Y así, Natsu salió volando por la ventana.—¿Ahora vez de lo que te hablo?

—Juvia lamenta eso Lucy—dijo mientras suspiraba—Juvia no sabia que tenias que lidiar con... 'Eso'.—Juvia hizo un puchero—Ojalá Juvia y Gray-sama tuvieran esa clase de relación.

Lucy no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario.

—N-No es lo que crees—negó—Pero aún así te ayudaré. La verdad es que somos muy cercanas—sonrió la rubia.

—Gracias Lucy-San.

—Ya, ya. Para eso están los amigos ¿No?— dijo mientras se acercaba a su guardarropas.—Bueno, primero que nada necesitas usar tu "Atracción Sexual".

—"¿Atracción sexual?"

—Tienes tanto que aprender Juvia—dijo Lucy—pero no te preocupes, al final vas a estar deslumbrante.

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucy le dijo que iba a estar deslumbrante, jamás había pensado en esto.<p>

Ahora ella tenía que caminar hacia el gremio con una mini falda azul y una blusa negra con una mariposa sin mangas que enseñaba mucho el escote para su gusto. ¡Esa era la primera vez que usaba tan poca ropa! (Los bikinis no contaban) Y aun se sentía muy... Descubierta. Por suerte, Lucy le había dejado conservar sus botas, aunque no le dejo ni el sombrero. Ahora tenía que usar un broche azul para evitar que su cabello se desordenara demasiado.

¡Pero esto lo hacia por Gray!

Solo tenía que aguantar sus 'consejos'.

Desde que pasó por las puertas del gremio, se volvió básicamente el centro de atención.

—¡Que linda te vez Juvia-Chan!

—¡Juvia! ¡Estas hermosa!

—¡Lindo atuendo Juvia!

Juvia se sentía rara con tantos alagos. ¿Será así como se sentiría Lucy? Si es así, podía comprender muy bien las razones por la cual Natsu siempre estaba con ella.

¡Ojalá que esto funcionara con Gray!

Con la mirada, pudo localizar a Gray tomando algún trago en la barra. Era la perfecta oportunidad para comenzar su plan.

_"—Paso 1 de 3—"_ aun podía escuchar la voz de Lucy en su cabeza_ "—Acércate y preséntate. Haz como si fueras lo mas hermoso del mundo, pero hazte la inocente."_

—¡Gray-sama!—llamó mientras se acercaba a él.

El mago de hielo la miró y -ella misma tenía que admitirlo- su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Gray escupió la bebida y casi se cae de su asiento al verla.

—¡Gray-sama!—Juvia se sentó a su lado—¡Juvia ha estado buscándola por todos lados!

—S-si.—dijo. Se le notaba nervioso... Perfecto.

_"Paso 1 completo"_ pensó. _"Paso 2: Actúa casual. No vayas por ahí como una acosadora." _Juvia suspiró al escuchar la voz de Lucy otra vez en su cabeza _" y mas importante, el paso 3: trata de invitarlo a salir, haz lo que sea para que quedes con. Si no te acepta, bueno... No se que lo hará."_

Bueno aquí va.

—Gray-sama—era la primera vez que ella preguntaría eso.—¿Quiere ir a comer la próxima semana?

—Voy a estar... Ocupado.—dijo evitando su mirada.

—¿Y esta semana?

—Tengo una misión— dijo. Se notaba que estaba evitando la conversación.

—¿Y después?

—Tengo otra.—pretextos.

—¡Pues deje ir a Juvia con usted Gray-Sama!

—No puedo.

Juvia se molestó. Lucy le dijo que se mantuviera tranquila y serena ¿Pero como quería que lo hiciera si ni siquiera le dejaba una oportunidad?

—¿Por qué Gray-sama?—su tono llamó la atención del mago de hielo.—¿Por qué no acepta a Juvia? ¿Por qué no le da una oportunidad?

Gray había quedado desconcertado.

—Juvia, yo-

—¡Ya Juvia no aguanta más! ¡Juvia ha hecho de todo!—Juvia se levantó de su lugar—¡¿Por qué Gray-sama no puede ver que Juvia solo quiere su atención?!—Ya estaba a punto de llorar—¡Juvia también tiene sentimientos!

Después de ver que Gray no decía nada, Juvia salió corriendo del gremio, dejando al chico con un semblante deprimido en la barra.

—Creo que deberías decírselo Gray—Mirajane había aparecido convenientemente a su lado.

—¿Como lo sabes?—preguntó después de un rato.

—Puedo ver muchas cosas Gray—Mirajane sonrió—Ve por ella.

* * *

><p>Juvia se encontraba frente a un río. Irónicamente no había nadie a su alrededor a excepción de algunas parejas a lo lejos.<p>

—Gray-sama idiota—murmuró mientras arrojaba una piedra al río.

No muy lejos, pudo escuchar pasos, y los ignoró pensando que seguramente era otra persona pasando por allí. Pero la sorprendió cuando los pasos se detuvieron a su lado y una enorme chaqueta cubrió sus hombros.

_"Huele a Gray-sama"_ pensó, pero no quiso mirar hacia arriba.

—Hey Juvia—Gray comenzó a hablar—Lamento lo de antes, no fue mi intención.

No hubo respuesta.

Gray suspiró, él mismo sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil. Tendrá que seguir el consejo de Mirajane por menos que le gustase, pero era mejor que simplemente dejarla ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada.

—¿Sabes?—dijo Gray sentándose a su lado—la verdad es que me agradas tal y como eres.

Juvia levantó su cabeza sorprendida ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

—Últimamente haz estado muy extraña—continuó—Diferente atuendo, actitud, seguías cambiando a una persona diferente. Simplemente no eras tu.

Juvia se sentía sorprendida por sus palabras, jamás lo había oído hablar así.

—Y la verdad es siento mucho que te sientas así de mal por mí. Es solo que... No soy muy bueno con mis sentimientos ¿Ok?

Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír y recordar las palabras que Natsu le había dicho antes de irse, quien se había colado otra vez en casa de Lucy.

_"No te preocupes Juvia. Gray aveces puede ser una princesa de hielo y un enorme cabeza dura, solo hay que darle tiempo ¿Si?"_

—Juvia lo entiende Gray-sama—el chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso justamente cuando comenzaba a oscurecer.

—Será mejor que regresemos al gremio antes de que Mirajane, Lucy o Erza me mate.—Gray se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Si!—dijo aceptando su mano—¡Y luego Juvia y Gray-sama podrán ir a una cita!

—¡Yo jamás dije eso!

Al menos esta vez, logró lo que quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este hermoso pedazo de Fail ^^<strong>

**Esta idea no paraba de girar, me iba a marear - Ash, halp.**

**Bueno, como ya saben, este FIC participa como un reto, y si les gustó, espero a que me apoyen y voten por mí en el foro ^^ pero no es necesario si no quieren.**

**Merezco reviews?**

**Sayonara! Luciel-San~**


End file.
